We Switched Bodies
by mypetluke
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami switched bodies one day. There's not much more I can say
1. Chapter 1

Kagami felt short. He didn't know why but he felt short. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above him. 'What is going on' he put his hand to his hair and it felt longer than usual. He looked at his hand. It was pale. Really pale, and his arm was skinny. 'Ok now this is getting weird' he sat up and glanced around the room. Neat and organized. Well he defiantly wasn't at home. He spotted a mirror on the door and ran over to look in it. What he saw made him stop cold. He wasn't looking at Kagami.

He was looking at Kuroko.

* * *

How did this happen!? It was quite clear he wasn't himself and he wondered what happened to Kuroko. 'Is he in my body?' That is a scary thought.

'Should I be acting like Kuroko now?' He thought. Eventually he somehow made it out the door on his way to school with everything he needed. Maybe.

'I've just got find Kuroko, I mean, myself. Wait, Kuroko in my body? Ugh, whatever' he made it to school fine and quietly slipped into Kuroko's seat. Soon after he saw himself walk in. (Talk about creepy) and nearly jumped out of the seat trying to retain that Kuroko-like calmness.

"Uh...Kuroko?" He called softly, unsure if he would respond or not. To his surprise, he turned around and said,

"Why hello, Kagami-kun"

He nearly slammed his head on the desk in relief, but tried to remain impossibly calm. How did Kuroko make it look so easy?

"I don't suppose you know what happened to us?" He asked.

"Why, I'd say it's quite evident by now that we've switched bodies Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered

"Uh right, ok. But how do we switch back?"

"I don't know. Maybe we just will," Kagami nearly slammed his head on the table (again) from frustation, "until then Kagami-kun, I implore you to not ruin my reputation with your hot headed nature."

Oh this was gonna be a long day

* * *

**Oo, Ok, what do you thinks gonna happen? Leave a review if you have any requests. And what's with all the head slamming, come on Kagami!**


	2. What do we do now?

**Ok I'm back! Thanks so much to the people who left me reviews, I know you've excited to get on with the story so here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

The day seemed to pass slower than possible and Kagami was about ready to slam his head on the wall. (Surprise, surprise) If he had been in any body but Kuroko's he probably would have by now. But as Kuroko had told him, he tried his hardest to retain that impossible calmness Kuroko always seemed to have. AND IT NEARLY HAD HIM RIPPING HIS HAIR OUT. God almighty, how did he make it look so easy. Not to mention having to look UP at everyone caused him to get a cramp in his neck.

The end of the day was almost there but first he'd have to get through basketball practice. Great...

"Kagami! Where's your head at?" Riko yelled

"Sorry" Kuroko wasn't the only one having a hard time with the practice, it was 10 minutes in and Kagami was exhausted. Did Kuroko deal with this all the time? Gosh. Kuroko missed every shot he took, and Kagami's hand was aching from his failed attempts at passing.

"Alright that's enough, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun,sit out the rest of practice. I don't know what's going on but neither of you are yourselves today."

"That's one way to put it" Kagami muttered as he plopped down on the bench, next to...himself. (shudder) He put his towel on his head like Kuroko always did and tried to catch his breath.

"Kagami-kun, how do you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"Being so tall"

"How do you handle being so short?"

"...touche"

"So what are we gonna do about this?"

"What can we do." Kagami looked up at Kuroko. (UP! Gah! At himself! Creepy! Just plain creepy on so many levels!)

"I guess you're right. I mean, we don't even know why this happened."

"We'll see then."

"Yeah."

After practice ended, they went their separate ways. (with Kagami having to call 3 times to try and figure out where Kuroko's house was) Who Knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and be myself again.

* * *

**Yay! So what do you guys think of this chapter? Any suggestions or requests? Feel free to tell me. See you next time then! ^-^**


	3. I'm Sorry Kuroko

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've taken so long to update the story. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Kagami slowly drifted out of sleep into the bright morning light. It took him a second to get his thoughts situated in his head before he remembers the predicament he and Kuroko had been in.

'Please, please, please!' He jumped out of bed and sighed in disappointment. He was still Kuroko. He glanced over at the clock, squinting to make out the numbers 6:17. Dang it, at least 2 more hours until school. He ruffled his hair and grimaced slightly, he should really take a shower.

Shower. Oh dear. That wasn't sounding too good. To take a shower, he'd need to, well you know. Gaaa! Hygiene? Or privacy?

Finally, he snapped to his senses.

'We're both guys. Nothing I haven't seen before. Right?' While engaging in a mind battle with himself, the door pushed open. A pair of blue eyes glanced in.

"N-number 2... y-you live here?" Kagami sputtered. Dogs really freaked him out. Number 2 lazily padded over to where Kagami (probably Kuroko to him) stood. He bumped against Kagami's leg, expecting a pat, but instead got confused when the teen grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, Kagami plodded towards school, dreading another day of having to pretend to be Kuroko and keep a deadpan face all day. Whatever gave Kuroko reason to do that must be pretty important.

He continued walking along, not paying attention, until he bumped into a man in a suit standing at the corner, waiting to cross the street. He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off.

"Who bumped me? Darn kids these days, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO STOP AND APOLOGIZE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRATS!" He yelled at a group of kids further down the road. Kagami starred at the man in shock. He hasn't even noticed him, he had looked right over his head. Before the man could leave, Kagami stuck out his hand and tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Excuse me."

The man looked at him and jumped as if he had just appeared in front of him.

"Christ, when did you get there?!"

"I was the one who bumped into you, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, well..uh, that's ok." The man turned around and quickly walked away. Kagami just stupid there and started after him.

'He didn't notice me. I was right there though, it was kind he couldn't see me, is this what Kuroko goes through everytime I don't notice him?' Kagami felt tears welling up in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and hurried to school.

He sat at his desk until Kuroko (himself, uhhhh!) came in and took a seat in front of him.

"What's wrong Kagami-kun?" Kagami realized he was tearing up again, and wiped hid eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kuroko."

"What for? You didn't cause this to happen, and I haven't even told you how many times I've hit my head yet. Or should I say, YOUR head." Kagami couldn't help but smile.

"For yelling at you all those times." Kagami hung his head. Kuroko then understood.

"It's ok, Kagami-kun, it's ok."

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is done! To be honest, I have kind of hit a block as to where to take the story now, I have some ideas, but I'm having a hard time. Ok, question time, do you guys think I should make a chapter from Kuroko's perspective? So far it's been more or less Kagami. I love reviews! I take criticism very well so feel free to tell me what you think, it's not going to hurt my feelings. Anything you think I could do better or you would like me to do or work on, you can review or PM me. I have a swim meet coming up, so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try not to put it off. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4, I can't think of a good name

**Thank you to everyone who left me reviews, it was very insightful. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuroko rubbed his face. So Kagami had one of _those _experiences. The ones where someone didn't notice him. By now, he had gotten used to it, but he hadn't considered how Kagami might handle it.

"Really Kagami-kun, it's fine. I'm used to it." Kagami opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher strolling into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, open your books." Looks like this would have to wait. The day passed by slowly, but it seemed that the end came all to quickly. Soon it was time for the most dreaded part of the day. Basketball practice. They both walked into the gym as slowly as possible.

"Kuroko-kun! Kagami-kun! I hope you're doing better today!" Riko smiled at them menacingly, tilting her head to the side. There was no doubt in what she meant. But she said it anyway. "If you give me another lousy performance like yesterday, you'll both run 50 laps around the school. Oh, and to help you out, I'll make you something to eat for when you're done! K?" She smiled at them and giggled.

They both shuddered. The laps didn't scare them near as much as the thought of being forced to stomach Riko's cooking.

"Come on guys." Hyuga placed a hand on each of their shoulders. He had no doubt heard the whole thing and could sympathize with them. What with him being the only one who has ever eaten a full bowl of some soup Riko made, and lived.

They gulped. As much as they valued their lives, there wasn't all that much they could do in each other's respective bodies.

"Yo! Kagami-kun, heads up!" Kogeni threw him the ball and he easily caught it. He just stood there for a moment until he realized they were waiting for him to shoot. 'Oh, crap' he dribbled to the goal and shot as best he could, 'please, please, please' the ball missed the goal completely.

He turned to see Izuki throw a ball to Kagami, er, himself. Kagami reached out his hands and stopped the ball. Which fell to the floor. Izuki shot him a confused glance.

"Hey," he felt a slap to the back of his head. He turned to see Hyuga standing there looking annoyed, "what's _wrong_ with you two?"

"Sorry Hyuga-senpai" Kuroko glanced at his feet. Which was quite a challenge, now that he was no longer height impaired.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Kagami. Riko's already on the war path. You two haven't been yourselves lately, what's going on." That was an interesting way to put it.

"Sorry Hyuga-senpai, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me. It's not like you two are going out or anything like that...right?" Kuroko resisted the urge to laugh

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Hyuga-senpai, have you ever heard of two people...switching bodies?"

"Uh,no. I'm going to have to say I haven't. Except maybe in a manga or something."

"Well why did it happen in the manga?"

"I don't know, maybe so they can figure out something important?" Kuroko pondered this for a moment.

"Like what."

"Uh, ok, let's say the hero and the heroine switch places, and in the end they realize how special the person is to them or something."

"KUROKO! KAGAMI! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE. NOW!"

"Uh oh, good luck." Riko stood over by the doors fuming. Like, you could practically _see_ the flames coming off of her.

"Oi, Riko, go easy on them huh? What would we do if our winning first year duo ended upon the hospital?" Kogeni called.

Riko sent him a glare and he quickly turned back to working on his shooting. Izuki snickered.

"Aw, shut up Izuki."

Kuroko turned back to Riko, suddenly fearing for his life. She smiled an evil and utterly annoyed smile at them.

"50 laps. Now. Hyuga! Come with me."

"Uh,ok. Um, Riko?"

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Where are we going?"

She tilted her head in an innocent gesture.

"Why to the kitchen of course, where else?" She giggled and pulled him out the door. The entire team picked up the pace of practice. They certainly didn't need to get on Riko's bad side. Kuroko and Kagami made their way outside and began their laps. Around the third lap, Kuroko spoke.

"Hey, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be mad."

"Mad? About what? What did you do?"

"I...took a shower."

"...so did I."

"Huh? You did?" Kuroko turned to face him, relief flooding through him. But that was quickly replaced with awkwardness.

"You won't mind feeding Number 2 for me right?" Kagami grimaced.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks, and, oh, Kagami-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I...cleaned your room."

"...WHAT!?"

* * *

**Hey! So, did you like it? This one was longer than the others, I hopeful did good. Thank you so much to the people who left reviews, they really helped, now I wanna know, do you guys think there should be more...I don't know, romance between Kuroko and Kagami? I haven't been to sure and might add it in later if you guys are for it. Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you want to see and what I could do to improve the story or my writing. Have a nice day! B-)**


	5. The End?

Kuroko stood sheepishly inside Kagami's room. Kagami, however, looked around in shock at the drastic change the blunette had brought about the once incredibly messy bedroom. Where pulled off clothes one day on the floor in unorganized piles, now they sat folded neatly in his closet or in their respective drawers. His magazines and other random objects had been put away or stacked in orderly little piles.

"You aren't mad right?" Kuroko asked nervously.

"No...I just didn't think it was possible." Kagami continued to inspect the floor (which he hadn't seen this clearly in a while) "what exactly drove you to do this?"

"It was bugging me."

"...oh. touche."

"So... you're not mad"

"No Kuroko, in not mad"

"Good," he stepped around Kagami and plopped down on the bed, "I talked to Hygua-senpai."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Two people switching bodies."

"Really? What did he say?" Kagami perked up and looked hopeful.

"He said that in manga, people switch bodies to figure out something important."

"That's it?"

"That's all he said."

"So we're stuck like this until we 'figure something out'" he did a little hand gesture to emphasize his point.

"I suppose so."

* * *

As Kuroko watched Kagami leave, he sighed, they had a game coming up soon, and if they didn't switch back, it was almost certain they would lose.

'Well, there's not all that much we can do.' He thought to himself he turned around and walked to the bed. He plopped down and ran his hands through the shortish red hair. The game was tomorrow. It was only a practice game, but that didn't change the fact that both he and Kagami were in no condition (to put it lightly) to play. He plopped his face on the pillow and considered his options until he fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

The next day he felt different. 'Could it be!?' He sat up quickly and ran his hands through his hair. Longer. Check. He looked at his hand and arm. Pale and skinny. Check. He stood up and looked around, he was in his own room. He was in his own body! He hurried to get ready and ran almost the entire way to school. After stopping to get a milkshake.

Once he made it to school, he sat in his seat, awaiting the arrival of Kagami. When he finally burst through the door, he held a large paper bag. He plopped into his seat, and dug into the bag, pulling out a burger.

"Hey, dude. So you changed back too. Mm, so did you eat AT ALL while we were switched." He said around his stuffed mouth.

"Yes. Most likely not to your proportions though." Kagami sent him a sceptical glance. "Ok, definitely not to your proportions."

"I'll say, I woke up this morning and was absolutely STARVING." He arrived another burger in his mouth.

If you keep eating like that, you'll throw up during the game."

"And if I don't eat like this, I'll pass out during the game."

"I doubt it."

"Well stop, cause it would happen."

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say."

* * *

They arrived in the gym and got to practicing. The whole team seemed happy that the duo was back in tip top shape, Riko have them a thumbs up and Hyuga stood on the sidelines for a minute and observed their play. 'Sure enough, back on top.'

Midorima and Takao walked through the door with their team a few minutes later.

"Shin-chan!" Takao whined as Midorima hit him over the head with a wooden birdhouse. They approached Kagami and Kuroko, who had taken a break, while the rest of their team headed to their bench.

"It's that your lucky item, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, pointing to the purple and yellow birdhouse. Kagami snickered and Midorima simply nodded.

"Oh you may be laughing now," Takao said, "but should see some of the stuff he brings to practice sometimes. Why, last week, he brought an unused-!?"

"Shut. Up. Takao." Takao, of course, lay on the ground whimpering with a birdhouse near his head.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you ready to get beat?" Kagami asked while Kuroko bent down to poke Takao in the head.

"Hardly. Although, I wouldn't say today is exactly the most ideal day to be playing. It's supposedly a great day for love and such, however I have no intention of falling in love so I will be fine. Others of course are the ones to be worried about" He pointed across the court at Hyuga and Riko. Riko stood next to Hyuga, laughing at something he said as he was about to take a shot.

"Uh, yeah. Ok. But how will that effect how he plays exactly."

"Who knows. Then again it might not. Love works in mysterious ways." Uh, when did this turn mushy and philosophical?

"Kagami! Kuroko! I've been calling your names for _5 minutes. _ Don't make me come over there." Riko called from the other side of the court.

"Coming!" They both called, running to where she stood.

'Yes, mysterious things indeed.' Midorima thought, getting ready to warm up. Takao punched his arm and winked at him before running on the court. Midorima smirked before rushing to join him.

* * *

**Aw, ok. I'm not sure wether (did I spell that right?) to continue this story. I think this was a nice little ending, though you can disagree if you want. They didn't really 'figure something out like I originally wants them to, but this was ok. And then there was that little thing with Takao and Midorima, which I'm probably going to make its own little thing, away from this. Sorry this took so long, but I had a minor case of writers block (which my cousins helped me with) then I forgot to save changes, so I had to rewrite (type) most of it. If you want to see more from this story, leave me a review. Or it can be a request for a different story of you want. Anyway, have a nice day! B-)**


End file.
